Our or My Story?
by parkchu
Summary: Tidak ada kebahagiaan yang abadi. "Aku kira pertemuan tak disengaja kita akan berakhir klise dengan kita yang saling mencintai dan menjalin hubungan." Sebenarnya tidak terlalu berbeda. ChanBaek/BaekYeol.


Masih terlalu pagi untuk Byun Baekhyun membuka matanya. Namja yang masih patah hati karena putus dengan sang kekasih dua minggu lalu itu terlihat sangat kelelahan. Surai coklatnya sangat berantakan, dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai leher.

Baekhyun menggeliat perlahan. Mendudukan tubuhnya sambil bersandar pada punggung kasur. Matanya masih tetap terpejam. Ia menguap kecil kemudian mengucek matanya yang mulai membuka sedikit demi sedikit lalu kembali menutup kemudian benar-benar terbuka.

Ia tidak menyangka jika menangis semalaman penuh dapat membuatnya menjadi selelah ini. Baekhyun beranjak dari kasur, meraih ponselnya yang terletak di atas nakas.

Belum puas menjelajahi ponselnya, seseorang menelponnya.

'Yeoboseyo hyung.'

'Waeyo Sehunnie?'

'Aku ingin mengajakmu mendaftar ditempat dance milik Jongin.'

'Ak—'

'Sekalian membantumu melupakan Kyungsoo—Oops. Maaf hyung aku tid—'

'Baiklah.'

**Pip. **

* * *

><p><strong>Tittle : Our Or My Story?<strong>

**Pairing : ChanBaek/BaekYeol**

**Rating : T**

**Author : Parkchu**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, dkk.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tidak ada kebahagiaan yang abadi. "Aku kira pertemuan tak disengaja kita akan berakhir klise dengan kita yang saling mencintai dan menjalin hubungan." Sebenarnya tidak terlalu berbeda. ChanBaek/BaekYeol.**

.

.

.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sambungan ponsel Baekhyun dan Sehun terputus. Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar. Pikirannya masih menimbang-nimbang untuk ikut tawaran tersebut atau tidak. Ya, walau dia sudah mengiyakan sih.<p>

Tapi mengingat alasannya putus dengan Do Kyungsoo sang mantan kekasih, membuat Baekhyun dilanda kelabilan yang sedikit tidak biasa.

Sekolah.

Ya. Alasannya putus dengan Kyungsoo benar-benar pasaran. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo merupakan murid berprestasi yang akan terus mempertahankan prestasinya. Tetapi, menurut mereka hubungan yang mereka jalin selama setengah tahun itu cukup membuat mereka tidak fokus pada sekolah dan dengan berat hati Baekhyun memutuskan Kyungsoo tepat pada akhir November.

Kyungsoo memang tidak mencoba mempertahankan hubungan mereka, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak mencintai Baekhyun. Justru karena ia begitu mencintai Baekhyun, ia merelakan perasaannya agar Baekhyun dapat fokus dengan sekolahnya, mengingat Baekhyun sudah berada ditingkat akhir High Schoolnya.

Setelah merenung cukup lama, dengan segala keyakinannya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Sehun.

'_Tidak apa. Hanya untuk sementara. Hitung-hitung refreshing pikiran.'_ Batinnya.

.

Hanya butuh 15 menit untuk Baekhyun mempersiapkan diri. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya dikaca, merapihkan tatanan rambutnya menggunakan jari-jari lentiknya.

"Tampan sekali."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Sudah berapa hari ia menanggalkan rutinitas menertawakan dirinya sendiri?

Matanya melirik sekilas pigura foto di dinding kamarnya yang bercat biru muda itu. Pigura yang menampilkan sosok dirinya dan Kyungsoo yang sedang memakan es krim bersama kembali menurunkan moodnya. Foto itu diambil dua bulan lalu tepatnya pada 1 Oktober lalu.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka hubungannya akan berakhir seperti ini. Baekhyun termasuk orang yang serius dalam menjalin hubungan, mungkin suatu saat mereka bisa kembali bersama?

Setelah dirasa raga dan jiwanya siap, Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu, meraih gagangnya agar pintu terbuka kemudian menutupnya kembali dengan gerakan pelan. Keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung menuruni tangga. Menyapa kedua orang tua serta hyung tersayangnya, melewati sarapan dengan alasan tidak mood.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya di sekitar Seoul, masih mencoba menemukan tempat latihan dance yang direkomendasikan oleh temannya. Tangan kanannya memegang ponsel berusaha menghubungi Sehun yang mungkin memberikan alamat palsu. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang alamat yang ia salin dari pesan Sehun.

"Hyung!"

Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya mencari sumber suara yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Matanya tertuju pada sosok namja tinggi rupawan, dengan kulit putih bersih dan bibir kecil miliknya yang melengkungkan seulas senyum.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Baekhyun berlari menuju Sehun yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. Sama sekali tak bergeming.

"Bodoh. Kenapa diam saja? bukannya menghampiriku. Aku sudah terlihat seperti seorang turis asing yang tersesat kau tahu?"

Bukan meminta maaf, Sehun malah menertawai Baekhyun. "Hahahaha, lagipula untuk apa aku kesana, kau pasti akan menghampiriku dengan sendirinya."

"Itu karena kau berteriak."

Sehun menepuk bahu Baekhyun. "Baiklah ayo masuk hyung."

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jadi, rumah dibelakangmu ini tempatnya? Wtf dude, pantas saja kau berdiam diri seperti patung anjing penjaga di depan sini."

"Shut up Baek hyung, hahaha"

Sehun mendorong Baekhyun memasuki rumah mewah tersebut, Baekhyun sedikit tercengang saat memasuki kawasan rumah tersebut. Dengan rumah seluas ini Baekhyun yakin ia dapat menyalurkan hobi menarinya dengan puas.

"Eum, Sehun."

"Ya?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apa di dalam sangat ramai?"

Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun lebih menyukai kesendiriannya dan kurang suka berinteraksi dengan orang yang tidak terlalu dikenalnya.

"Tidak hyung. Baru ada aku, Jongin, Tao, dan Luhan Hyung."

Baekhyun mengangguk lega. Setidaknya ia mengenal cukup dekat orang-orang yang baru disebutkan namanya oleh Sehun barusan.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan otomatis Sehun yang berjalan disampingnya ikut berhenti.

"Kau bilang baru ada mereka, berarti akan ada orang selain mereka?"

Sehun sedikit berpikir. "Ah iya, akan ada satu anggota lain. Aku pun belum tahu siapa. Dia temannya Jongin, hyung."

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi dan kembali melangkah menuju ruang dance yang terletak cukup jauh—menurut Baekhyun, karena sedari tadi mereka belum juga sampai.

"Ini dia pintunnya hyung."

"Wah, jauh sekali. Bahkan sekarang kita baru sampai pintunya." Sehun terbahak mendengar ucapan sakarstik Baekhyun yang terdengar lucu.

Sehun memegang gagang pintu kemudian membuka pintu secara cepat.

"Annyeong semua. Ini dia Byun Baekhyun kesayangan kita." Semua yang sedang berlatih menari menghentikan aktifitasnya untuk melihat dua orang yang kini berada di depan pintu yang terbuka.

Semuanya tersenyum. Menenangkan hati Baekhyun yang sedikit gugup.

"Hai Baek hyung!" Tao menghampiri Baekhyun dengan masih dihiasi senyuman hangat.

"Oh Hai Tao"

"Aku baru saja berlatih koreo baru, mau mencoba?"

Luhan menubruk tubuh Tao dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat si empunya marah. "Kau apa-apaan sih hyung!"

Luhan hanya menyengir. "Hehe, aku ingin _nimbrung_ saja."

"Tapi tidak harus menubruk ku hyung"

Baekhyun tertawa lepas menonton perdebatan konyol Luhan dan Tao. Tangannya ia ulurkan untuk melerai keduanya. Sehun dan Jongin hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat mereka.

Jongin menghela nafas, "Hyungdeul, daripada melanjutkan perdebatan konyol kalian lebih baik kita berlatih saja."

Mereka melirik Jongin dan Sehun. Tao dan Luhan memasang wajah merengutnya, sedangkan Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol. Namja dengan tinggi 183 cm itu menggenggam dua tangkai bunga anyelir berwarna pink dan merah. Menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit kota Seoul. Seulas senyum terukir indah disudut bibirnya.

Kaki panjangnya mulai melangkah menuju tempat tujuannya.

**Bruk.**

"Ah mianhae," Chanyeol menatap namja bertubuh kecil yang baru saja menabraknya. Bunga yang ia genggam tadi telah jatuh dan kotor. Namja bertubuh kecil itu membungkuk berkali-kali. Chanyeol memegang pundak namja itu.

"Tidak apa, aku bisa beli lagi." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis.

Pipi namja kecil itu memerah melihat senyum menawan namja yang lebih tinggi.

"Maaf tadi aku tidak melihatmu."

"It's okay, apa kau tahu alamat ini?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas yang disodorkan kepadanya.

"Ah! Tempat latihan dance? Kau anggota di sana juga?"

"Jadi kau tahu?" Baekhyun mengangguk antusias.

"Bisa kita pergi bersama?" Lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja"

Selama berjalan bersama pasti ada saja hal yang mereka bicarakan. Chanyeol merupakan namja yang dapat langsung akrab dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun memang malu diawal tapi akan cepat akrab jika ia merasa nyaman dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah berapa lama menyukai dance?"

"Hm, dari saat sekolah menengah pertama. Tapi aku buruk dalam dance, makanya aku ingin ikut latihan bersama si kkamjong itu."

"Oh begitu…"

"Kau?"

"A-ah, kalau aku sih _iseng_ saja, sekedar refreshing."

"Kau sudah berapa lama latihan disana Baek?"

"Eum, sekarang hari kedua."

Langkah mereka terhenti. "Apa ini tempatnya Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan. "Kami baru berkenalan tadi Jong."

"Wow, benar-benar kebetulan" Luhan memukul kepala Tao pelan.

"Yak Hyung!"

Sehun menatap Tao tajam. "Ada apa Hun?" Tao menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dia cemburu bodoh" Baekhyun terkikik.

"Ha? Berarti Sehun menyukaiku?"

Jongin menghela nafasnya malas, "Tentu saja dengan Luhan."

Semua tertawa mendegar pertanyaan bodoh Tao. Tidak terkecuali Baekhyun. Ia merasa lebih hidup sekarang, sedikit melupakan Kyungsoo-Nya.

.

.

.

Dua minggu pun berlalu.

"Baek"

"Hm?"

"Besok kau ada acara?"

Baekhyun terlihat berpura-pura berpikir dengan telunjuk yang ia taruh di dagunya. Pose yang sangat imut menurut Chanyeol.

"Hanya Classmeet, Yeol"

"Kau tidak bertanya kenapa?" Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa?"

"Aish, kau besok datang ke sekolah ku ya? Aku akan tanding basket. Kau menyemangati ku oke?"

"Hm, bisa tidak ya?"

Chanyeol memasang wajah memelasnya yang terlihat imut menurut Baekhyun. "Ya! Byun Baek jebal…"

"Tentu saja Yeollie."

Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya untuk memeluk Baekhyun. "Gomawo Baekkie."

"Astaga Yeol…"

.

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun mendatangi Kyunghwa High School, sekolah elit di kawasan Seoul. Tubuhnya terbalut sweater merah cerah pemberian Chanyeol dengan dark blue jeans yang semakin membuat kaki pendek namun jenjang miliknya tercetak jelas.

Matanya menelusuri kawasan sekolah elit yang dipijakinya ini. Lapangan basket berada tepat di depan pandangannya. Dengan cepat, ia melangkah memasuki lapangan basket.

"Yeol"

"Baekhyun? Kau datang?"

Baekhyun mencubit gemas pipi Chanyeol, "Kan aku sudah bilang akan datang Yeol"

Chanyeol tersenyum senang sembari menghapus peluh didahinya.

"Tunggu, kau...berkeringat?"

Senyumnya pun berubah gugup. "A-ah, pertandingan dimulai lebih awal Baek"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa? Jadi aku percuma datang kesini?"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, mengibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Tidak, tidak. Setelah ini kita bisa berjalan-jalan."

"Kemana?"

"Taman sekolahku."

.

Mereka menduduki bangku taman yang cukup untuk menampung dua orang. Saling melemparkan lelucon yang membuat siapa saja yang melihat mereka iri.

"Baek…apa kau pernah merindukan seseorang?"

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Lidahnya serasa kelu untuk sekedar menjawab satu katapun,

"Ah it—Pernah"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Baekhyun bingung dengan perubahan sikap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba. "Kau kenapa Yeol?"

"Kau ingat bunga yang aku bawa waktu itu?"

Baekhyun berusaha mengingat-ingat, "Anyelir Pink dan Merah?"

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu karena aku menginginkanmu." Lirih Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerjap. Matanya menatap penuh tanda tanya pada namja di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu arti bunga eh?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya ragu. "Tidak terlalu sih Yeol"

"Hm"

"Jadi..."

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, memasukkan kedua lengannya kedalam saku celana.

"Lupakan saja Baek"

Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Baekhyun, membawanya untuk ikut berdiri sepertinya.

Mengesampingkan rasa penasarannya, Baekhyun berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol yang menggandengnya mesra. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

Dalam diam, Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

.

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun menuju stand boneka di dekat lotte world, ntah apa tujuannya Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu. Dengan tangan yang masih saling menggenggam. Ya, saling menggenggam.

"Yeol, kau suka boneka rilakkuma ya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum malu-malu kemudian mengangguk. "Kenapa?"

"Ahaha, jangan tersenyum seperti itu kau terlihat seperti anak perempuan Yeol"

Chanyeol mencubit pelan pipi Baekhyun. "Dasar pendek, berkacalah sedikit"

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

Seketika Baekhyun tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang mencoba mengetahui hal yang disukai dan tidak disukai oleh Chanyeol melalui beberapa teman dekat Chanyeol. Sangat terdengar seperti seorang _secret admirer_.

"Ah, i-itu dari tadi aku melihatmu melirik-lirik boneka rilakkuma hehe."

"Sebenarnya aku memang sedang mencoba mencari boneka rilakkuma, tapi aku belum melihatnya. Bagaimana kau tahu hm?"

"Jangan bilang kau—"

"Aish Park Chanyeol sudah lupakan saja! sekarang tinggal beritahu aku kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini, dan lakukan itu kemudian pulang."

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya bermaksud menggoda namja kecil di sampingnya yang sedang menunjukkan ekspresi _ngambek_ nya. "Lakukan apa?"

Pipi Baekhyun memanas. "Sudahlah aku ingin pulang" Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun saat Baekhyun mencoba memutuskan genggaman mereka.

"BaekkieBaek jangan marah ya?"

Dengan wajah memelas Chanyeol yang hampir menangis itu, Baekhyun jadi tidak tega meninggalkannya.

"Baik-baik, tapi jangan lama-lama"

"Siap!"

Dan seperti hari ini dan hari-hari mereka sebelum dan selanjutnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjadi sangat dekat dan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk sekedar jalan-jalan, membeli es krim, dan yang paling sering mereka lakukan latihan dance bersama.

.

.

.

Libur akhir tahun telah tiba. Tak terhitung hampir genap satu bulan Baekhyun berlatih dance dengan rutin di tempat itu. Perasaan yang selama ini ia coba hindaripun sudah tak bisa dielakkan.

Dia menyukai Park Chanyeol.

Namja yang selalu membuatnya nyaman dengan tingkah polos namun dewasa miliknya. Lelucon yang selalu dapat membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

Chanyeol bukanlah pelariannya dari Kyungsoo, mereka sangat berbeda entah dari fisik maupun sifat. Baekhyun juga merasa selama ini Chanyeol mencoba mendekatinya. Mungkin sedikit percaya diri, namun seperti itulah realitanya.

Sifat lama Baekhyun pun kembali, cerewet dan galak—menurut Chanyeol. Dan hubungan mereka sekarang juga tidak seperti awal berkenalan. Bully membully menjadi hal yang paling sering mereka lakukan sekarang.

Baekhyun juga menjadi lebih sensitif, hal itu sepertinya membuat Chanyeol sedikit _ilfeel. _Padahal yang membuat Baekhyun sensitif adalah sifat Chanyeol yang membingungkan bagi Baekhyun. Perhatiannya yang sedikit berlebihan membuat Baekhyun berharap hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman dekat.

"Jongin"

Jongin mendongakkan wajahnya menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya, "Ada apa Baek hyung?"

"Chan…Chanyeol…"

"Chanyeol hyung tidak bisa datang hari ini, kau merindukannya ya?"

Baekhyun yang merasa digoda Jongin pun memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya."

"Luhan hyung juga tidak ada. Kau tidak bertanya?"

"Terserahmu Jong."

"Hahahaha"

"Apa aku merindukannya?" Lirih Baekhyun sambil menghela nafasnya malas.

.

Baekhyun tidak pernah menghubungi Chanyeol lebih dulu. Dia terlalu gengsi. Dengan nekat ia mendatangi rumah Chanyeol secara diam-diam. Rasa rindunya terlalu besar, walau baru dua hari tidak bertemu di tempat latihan.

Baekhyun akui akhir-akhir ini ia memang sering mendiamkan Chanyeol dan marah-marah tidak jelas, juga menyangkutkan masalahnya dengan sang mantan kekasih. Mungkin Chanyeol juga berusaha menghindarinya?

Matanya melebar melihat Chanyeol yang keluar dari rumahnya dengan seorang namja sambil saling bergandengan tangan.

_Apa sikap Chanyeol selalu seperti itu dengan teman-temannya? atau namja itu juga merupakan incarannya selain aku?_

Baekhyun tidak berani untuk mengikuti Chanyeol dan namja itu lebih jauh, ia mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin saja itu saudaranya. Ia berjalan gontai meninggalkan rumah Chanyeol, arahnya tak tentu, tiba-tiba saja kakinya membawanya ke jembatan yang biasa ia lewati menuju tempat latihan dance.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat sesosok namja tinggi mirip dengan—

"Ya Tuhan! apa itu Chanyeol?"

"Yeol…"

Baekhyun menjerit cukup histeris melihat namja tinggi yang ia yakini sebagai Chanyeol sedang mencium bibir namja yang sama saat berada di depan rumah Chanyeol tadi.

Pertahanannya runtuh. Air mata memburamkan penglihatannya.

.

.

.

"Whoa selamat Chanyeol hyung! Kau beruntung sekali bisa balikan dengan kekasihmu!"

Jongin menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol. Sedangkan Sehun menatap mereka berdua malas. Hari ini hanya ada Jongin, Sehun, Chanyeol juga Baekhyun yang juga menatap tak berminat ke arah Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"Akupun tidak menyangka."

Sehun sudah lama menebak-nebak jika Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol. Dan semalam, Baekhyun mendatangi rumahnya sambil menangis lalu menceritakan semuanya.

Ia memilih untuk bungkam, bukan karena ia tidak berani untuk bertanya langsung pada Chanyeol. Hanya saja, ia tidak ingin merusak hubungan _pertemanan dekat_ antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga mengatakan akan berhenti latihan karena ingin kembali fokus dengan sekolahnya juga ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Kyungsoo.

Sehun setuju saja asal itu baik untuk hyung kesayangannya. Sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah telah mengajak Baekhyun latihan bersamanya dan pertemuan tidak disengaja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ditempat itu membuat Baekhyun menjadi semakin terpuruk.

Dan yang membuat Sehun semakin merasa bersalah adalah saat Baekhyun berkata,

"_Chanyeol memang indah seperti pelangi untukku, tapi keindahannya hanya datang sesaat kemudian pergi begitu saja. Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini."_

"_Ku kira benar-benar mengenalnya tidak membutuhan waktu yang terlalu lama."_

.

"Baek, kau benar-benar akan berhenti latihan di sini?" Chanyeol menatap khawatir Baekhyun yang menundukkan kepala disebelahnya.

"Ya, aku rasa."

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Ada."

Chanyeol menghela nafas malas. "Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu Yeol"

Baekhyun berusaha memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk Chanyeol. Orang yang dengan mudah membuatnya berpaling dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku kira hubungan kita akan berakhir klise dengan kita yang saling mencintai dan menjalin hubungan Yeol. Well, tidak jauh berbeda sih. Kita saling mencintai dan menjalin hubungan sebagai teman dekat bukan?"

Chanyeol melebarkan kedua matanya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Jadi selama ini kau m-men..."

"Ya, aku mencintaimu Yeol."

"Tapi kenapa sikapmu akhir-akhir ini seakan menghindariku dan menbenciku?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, matanya terlihat mulai memerah.

"Kita…sebenarnya kita yang saling menghindar, menjaga jarak dan…aku tidak tahu."

Chanyeol memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun, mengangkat dagu namja kecil itu agar mata mereka bisa saling menatap. "Baek, dengar."

Hati Chanyeol seakan dihancurkan dalam sekejap hanya dengan menatap wajah Baekhyun yang menampilkan ekspresi kecewa juga marah. Dengan mata memerah yang membuat Chanyeol merasa benar-benar bersalah.

"Aku memang menyukaimu, dan aku kira rasa suka itu akan berkembang menjadi rasa cinta yang sebenarnya. Tapi ternyata aku nyaman menyukaimu sebagai teman Baek, maka dari itu aku mencoba menjaga jarak agar kau tidak merasakan hal yang lebih jauh. Ternyata aku terlambat…"

"Aku harap kau bisa mengerti Baek…"

Buliran air mata mengalir dari sudut mata indah Baekhyun.

"Aku akan selalu mencoba mengerti dirimu Yeol."

Pelukan hangat mengakhiri cerita cinta mereka. Mungkin lebih tepatnya cerita cinta Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Mau pidato bentar ya /dikeroyok readers/ Cerita ini pernah aku post tengah malem kemudian didelete hehe. Ok aku tau ini banyak typo dan feel gak kerasa :v **

**Sebenernya sih ini diambil dari kisah roleplayer ku wakakak. Tempat dancenya tuh sebagai agensi ku, terus si Kyungsoo sebagai coupleku disebelah/? Gantung ya? Iya emang, soalnya chat-an terakhirku sama dia pas pengen out agensi ya begitu adanya malah itu ditambahin untuk keperluan cerita wkwk. Btw, ada yang masih main rp? Dan merasa jadi si Chanyeol gak? /g**

**Sekali lagi maaf belum bisa ngelanjutin Psychiatrist Of Love, aku juga gak nyangka peminatnya lumayan banyak tapi malah belum aku lanjutin /bow/**

**Thanks yang udah baca!**

**Review? **


End file.
